


Thank you

by Yoyi



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Drabble, Happy Women's International Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe does something on March, 8th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Just names xD Almost not plot. Nothing interesting happens, like the ship blowing up or the like.
> 
> **Drabble** : Shorter than 500 words. A proper drabble would be of 100, but these ones are drabbles as well.

She might have only one degree and not a PhD and not be a scientist and her degree might be useless in practical levels out there, but she was today pretty proud of herself and some other women all around the world, so she took chalk and went to the mess hall and started writing things in big letters, some with colour after adding fruits juice.

 

She wrote a very big THANK YOU in red, then started writing names. When she finished with the ones she remembered, she went back to her room and slept. At breakfast time she was very proud of seeing people adding more names. She smiled when she saw Eli writing “mom”.

 

Olympe de Gouges, Mary Wollostonecraft, Ada Lovelace, Susan B. Anthony, Florence Nightingale, Marie Curie, Hellen Keller, Frida Kahlo, Concepción Arenal, Clara Campoamor, Jane D'Arc, Elizabeth Blackwell, Barbara McClintock, Mary Shelley, Brontë's Sisters, Virginia Wolf, Jane Austen, Rosalía de Castro, Hypatia of Alexandria, Coco Chanel, Rosa Parks, Teresa of Calcutta were just a few of the names that were adding to the list.

 

Chloe felt really proud of this. Right on the opposite wall, there was written: HAPPY WOMEN'S INTERNATIONAL DAY.

 

She looked at the names, it was thanks to them that she could be like this today. It was thanks to them that today she could go to the university, and study whatever she wanted, that she had rights of her own. She thanked them, she remembered some of them when she could, and this day, March the 8th she wanted to thank them, even when she was so far away from Earth.

 

She approached the wall, took a chalk and added a name: Tamara Johansen. They were lucky TJ was there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment adding more names of women who changed their, our, fate with their hard work :)


End file.
